


That man

by 0akdown



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Torchwood
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Just a stupid oneshot, They meet in the 1940s and then again in the 21st century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0akdown/pseuds/0akdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes encounter a handsome young man in the 1940s then they see someone just like him again, but this time in the 21st century, that can't be him, can it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That man

**Author's Note:**

> It's based on a post I saw on tumblr, and I jsut had to write it...
> 
> Tumblr post: http://dangerhamster.co.vu/post/96022193911/jack-harkness-meeting-bucky-and-steve-in-the-1940s
> 
>  
> 
> Blog with the post: http://dangerhamster.co.vu/

1940s

 

The air in the pub smelled like smoke and alcohol, and the dim lighting didn't make it any better. ''Jeez Bucky, why did you bring me here again?'' Steve looked up to the person standing next to him. His friend just smiled like he always did and patted his shoulder. ''Don't you think it's time that we get you a girlfriend?'' he said, looking down at his friend. Steve sighed. ''Bucky, we've already been through this. You know that there isn't any woman who would be happy with this!'' He pointed at himself. Bucky laughed and hit his back.

 

''Oh, come on, it's gonna be fun!'' ''It's gonna be humilitating.'' Steve mumbled. But before Bucky could even try to find a person that matched his expectations for Steve, someone interrupted them.''Well, hello there'' A voice came from behind them. They both turned around to look at a young man, probably in his late twenties, who was smiling at them both. Steve couldn't think of any other word that _handsome_ to describe his face. ''Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you.'' Steve searched for Buckys help, but he seemed to have fun. ''To who exactly are you reffering?'' he said, with something that could be described as a _flirtatious_ grin. The man - Captain Harkness - returned the smile. ''Preferably both of you.'' he said and winked at Steve, who was visibly uncofortable.

 

''Steve Rogers.'' Bucky pointed at Steve ''Sergeant James Barnes, pleased to meet you, Captain.'' He held out his hand. Captain Harkness took it and laughed ''Please, call me Jack.'' He shoved his hand into Steves direction as well, and he took it while looking at Jack suspicously, not sure what to think of him. ''Do you want a drink?'' Jack said, and nodded to the bar. ''Only if you're paying.'' Steve responded. The other man laughed and he sat down on a barstool. ''One Manhattan please.'' Jack said and looked at the other two expectantly. ''Make it two.'' Bucky said, his smooth grin pointed at Steve. ''One Tom Collins as well.'' He added, avoiding Buckys eyes. Steve wasn't used to someone flirting with him, even less if it was someone this handsome. The barman placed the drink in front of Steve, and he raised it to his lips, scowling a bit at the taste. He actually wasn't a big fan of alcohol, but he couldn't admit that now. ''So, pretty boy, where a from?'' Jack asked, his entire concentration laying on Steve now. ''Brooklyn.'' He murmured into his glass. Jack seemed surprised.

 

''Then why come the whole way to good ol' New York then?'' He asked, eyeing Steve from the side while taking a sip of his drink. ''Cause I forced him to.'' Buckys voice came from the side. ''It's almost the last day I'll be able enjoy the odds of the city life.'' Jacks expression turned into almost something like a frown. ''When are you going?'' he asked, in a serious tone. ''Two days from now.'' Bucky sighed. ''Oh dear, only two more days that I'll be able to find myself a woman.'' Steve growled and bumped him into the side. Bucky laughed and bumped him back, laying an arm around his shoulders. ''Of course it's you who I'm gonna miss.'' Jacks expression turned soft as he watched them joke around.

 

_Neither of them knew that Steve would be injected with the super soldier serum in four days, in five days Bucky would go missing, only to be found by Steve after two days and in twelve days he would fall down the train he and Steve were riding and be officially declared as dead._

 

 

21st century

 

The sun beamed down mercilessly, making Steve sweat uncomfortably in his white t-shirt, as he walked through the beautiful green park. He glanced over to Bucky, who put his hair into a short ponytail because of the heat and was staring off into space, as he always did, like he was trying to remember something, something important. It made Steves heart twitch painfully. ''Hey, aren't you hot in that?'' He asked Bucky, pointing at the black jacket he was wearing.

 

Bucky turned his head to Steve. ''Yeah, I am, but I feel uncomfortable without it.'' He answered in a completely honest tone. ''Oh.'' Steve looked at the ground in shame. ''It-it's really hot, nothing like what it was like in the old days.'' Bucky helplessly tried to start a conversation and Steve started to giggle. Bucky looked at him, confused. ''What's so funny?'' He asked, furrowing his brows. Steve turned his face to him, laughing a bright smile. ''Just look at us. We're like those old people who would always sit on those benches, and complain about the useless youth from today.'' Buckys mouth twitched into a smile. ''God how we hated them.''

 

He chuckled. Steve was so overwhelmed with happiness everytime when Bucky showed emotions like this, it made him feel all fuzzy. As soon as he saw the ice cream van, the idea came to his mind. ''Hey how about we buy some ice cream?'' Steve proposed to Bucky, who seemed to like that idea. ''Yeah, sure why not?'' Steve jogged to the van. He didn't need to ask Bucky what flavour he wanted, he already knew. If there was a chance to get ice cream, he'd always take straciatella. He took out his wallet and told the person who sold the ice cream wht he wanted, but as he took out the coins, a small boy who was chasing one of the pidgeons that flew around there bumped into him.

 

With a loud clatter the money fell out of his hand and he silently cursed. He moved down to get them, but there was already another hand grabbing for them. The person attached to the hand handed him the coins. Steve took the without looking at them. ''Than-'' He started, but was interrupted. ''Well hello there.'' they said. Steve hesitated. He'd heard that before. He looked up, to see a man, probably in his late twenties, with a handsome face. He only realized his mouth stood open when the other one laughed. ''I know, I have that effect on people.'' He said and winked. ''Hi, I'm Captain Jack-''

 

''Harkness.'' Steve ended the mans sentence before he could. ''Captain Jack Harkness Jr.?'' He asked, because there was no way even if they looked this similar. Jack was fairly surprised. ''Well, I hope not! And, if I may ask, who are you?'' Steve closed his mouth and cleared his throat. ''Captain Rogers.'' He said in a voice he hoped sounded authoritative. ''Captain Rogers? That sounds famil-'' He couldn't end his sentene, because someone shouted Steves name. ''Steve? What's taking so long?'' Bucky walked up behind him. Steve turned around, panicking a bit. Bucky looked at the man and narrowed his eyes. ''Wait-'' He said, processing. At the same time Jack Harkness panicked as well. ''Steve Rogers?''

 

He asked, like he needed to say the name another time to make it sound right. ''Captain Jack Harkness?'' Bucky responded. To be honest, Steve really was mildly surprised that Bucky remembered him, but before the incident, Bucky had always been good with faces. ''Oh crap.'' Was Jacks only response. ''Okay I demand an explanation!'' Bucky said, audibly uncomfortable. ''So do I.'' Steve added, looking at Jack expectantly. Jack hesitated, but then let his head hang in defeat. ''Alright pretty boys.'' He sighed. A few minutes after that they were walking through the park together, Jack in their middle. ''Okay, so if you really are the Jack Harkness from back then, why the hell didn't you age.'' Bucky was the first one to ask, straightforward.

 

''Look who asks.'' Jack avoided. ''Hey, answer his question.'' Steve frowned at him. ''Can't we just say I look really good for my age? You wouldn't even believe what happened.'' Jack said, with a pained expression. Bucky and Steve looked at each other, each one raising an eyebrow. ''So how about you two? Why didn't you age?'' ''Can't we just say we look really good for our age? You woldn't even believe what happened.'' Steve mocked the man, but Jack just smiled tired. ''Try me.'' He said. ''Okay.'' Steve shrugged.

 

''I was injected with a serum that made me go, how do you like to say, _super sadan_?'' He looked at Bucky, who shrugged as well. ''I believe the term was _super sayan._ '' He said, in a mockingly serious tone. ''Ah, yes right. Well, shortly after that I joined the army, where Bucky and I fought together.'' Jack looked at him, his face showed that he was unsure if Steve was joking or not. ''But in one mission Bucky fell down a huge cliff, into the snow and died. Then I had to crash-land a plane into the ice and froze in myself.'' Since Steve said 'Bucky died' Jack was just frowning at them, now sure that they were making fun of him. ''That is were I come in.'' Bucky picked up the sentence. ''As you can see, I wasn't really dead, but kidnapped by Nazi-scientists who replace my missing arm with a metal one and brainwashed me into being an asassin.'' Though what Bucky just said must have sounded light minded to most of the people, Steve could hear the pain that still lingered with his memories.

 

''Well, they would always freeze me when I wasn't needed, to delay the aging effect.'' ''At some point they send him to kill me. Long story short, We recognized each other.''They had stopped walking by now. ''Look guys, I know that you're upset that I won't tell you why I'm not aging, but don't tell me stuff like this and expect me to believe-'' His sentence broke off, as he saw the metal that shined in the light. Bucky had taken off his jacket to expose his metal arm, the fist clenched. He was still extremly uncomfortable with showing it, knowing it has killed such a large number of people. ''I-that-what'' Jack stuttered, not able to take of his eyes of the bionic masterpiece. ''Do you want to say, everything you just said was true?'' He was breathless. ''Yes, the truth and only the truth.'' Steve said, looking at him.

 

''Each and every word.'' Bucky added. ''Thats-insane.'' Jack finnaly looked at them. ''So, buddy, do you still think your story is better?''


End file.
